loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Girlfriend
Dr. Mrs. The Monarch (real name :Sheila) is a fictional character on the Adult Swim animated series The Venture Bros. Professional sexy partner and wife of super-villain The Monarch. She is voiced by co-writer Doc Hammer, though she was voiced by Jackson Publick in her first appearance, “The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay.” Throughout the first seasons, she is known as Dr. Girlfriend but after the season 2 finale and beginning with season 3, this character is referred to as Dr. Mrs. The Monarch. Background As a young woman, she attended State University and was a student of Professor Fantamos. She has a doctorate in an unnamed field, and appears proficient in mechanics and general sciences, as evidenced by her having built the Monarch's first pair of functional wings, his ill-conceived "sunshine gun", and several tracking devices used for her own purposes. Dr. Girlfriend soon became a veteran super-villain, serving as second-in-command for many different super-villains the years under several names. She soon went on to work for Phantom Limb and met The Monarch and after falling in love with him she abandoned working for Phantom Limb and went on to serve as the Monarch's second-in-command. At the start of the series, Dr. Girlfriend’s relationship with the Monarch had begun to suffer due to his vendetta against the Venture family. In hopes of trying to bridge the gap between the two sides, she convinces the Monarch to reach out to Hank and Dean Venture as a friend when Monarch confides that Dr. Venture emotionally neglects his children. Despite her efforts, the Monarch continues his vendetta against the Ventures throughout the first season, until their breakup in "Trial of the Monarch". In season 2, Doctor Girlfriend had gone back to working with her former lover Phantom Limb, going by Queen Etherea again. However, Phantom Limb's pompousness grated her and she reunites with The Monarch, the two of them marrying in "Showdown At Cremation Creek". In the Season 3, She and her husband are given a new home in the local villain community of Malice. In the Season 4, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch continues to aid her husband during this time she forms a friendship with Henchman 21 which leads to a kiss between them in Assisted Suicide (Venture Bros. episode). It turns out in Operation P.R.O.M., that the kiss meant nothing as a result 21 leaves their services. In the season 5 finale, she, her husband and their sole henchman 21(who returned to their ranks) move into the Monarch's old family home in New Jersey due to Sergeant Hatred destroying the Cocoon. She is later offered a position of being a member of The Council of 13 which she accepts however, in All This and Gargantua-2 The Sovereign arranges for the deaths of most of the council when they refuse to help in his plans to attack the space station Gargantua 2. She is one of the few survivors of this attack and is able to escape to Meteor Majeure where Dr. Henry Killinger announces his plans of creating a new council. During Season 6, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch becomes apart of the new The Council of 13 in order to reshape The Guild of Calamitous Intent which had suffered as a result of the previous leader's actions. During this time, she meets the villain Wide Wale and while offering him a position on the council and is forced to turn all arching rights to Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture to him. Later on, she and the council are forced to deal with a vigilante taking up the mantle of the famous superhero The Blue Morpho (who unknown to her was previously her father-in-law). They later come to (incorrectly) believe that he is secretly Dr. Venture not knowing he is really The Monarch. Later on, when a villain named The Wandering Spider arching Venture goes missing she and the other council members spot Dr. Venture dressed up like the Blue Morpho, seemingly confirming their suspicions. At Wide Wale's urgings, she is given a sniper rifle to shoot Venture to avenge their fallen comrades. At first, she hesitates but after time passes she shoots him however, due to the suit having a bullet proof vest Venture survives. The council do not attempt to try again when Dr. Mrs. The Monarch checks her phone and finds that she has two messages one from Wandering Spider telling her that The Blue Morpho is holding him hostage and the other message is of her husband torturing his new nemesis. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch then reprimands council for making her do a pointless act when it appears that neither man is the vigilante. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch and her colleagues soon form a truce with the OSI and set up a trap for The Blue Morpho by having some of the OSI and villains disguise themselves as the Ventures to fight against Dr. Venture's current nemesis Red Death. When The Blue Morpho doesn't show up Dr. Mrs. The Monarch decides to leave, furious that the vigilante didn't appear she resolves to track down and kill the man herself. Personality Dr. Girlfriend’s attractive appearance, intelligence, and her supposed reputation as "easy" has gained her a favorable reputation amongst super-heroes in the Venture Bros. universe. Many heroes have attempted to convince Dr. Girlfriend to become their arch-enemy, though she’s turned them down due to her preference to stay with the Monarch and not strike out on her own. Phantom Limb acknowledged that Dr. Girlfriend had the strength and determination to be one of the world’s greatest villains if she would commit herself to her craft. However, she seems to have little drive to be an effective villain on her own, a trait which horrifically impacts her work, as the Guild hastily re-trained her as a secondary villain following her disastrous turn as Lady Au Pair. Relationships With Other Characters Phantom Limb Originally her college professor, Phantom Limb is the one who originally "seduced her to the dark side". After her "Lady Au Pair" persona didn't work out, he made her his number two, Queen Etheria. However, he apparently didn't have her do much except "stand around all day in this skimpy outfit," as she put it. She leaves him for the Monarch. Later they date for a while when she and the Monarch were broken up. She seems to generally dislike him, and is overall annoyed whenever they are together. In Season 6, it appears they have ended their hostility towards one another as they now both serve as members of the council of 13. The Monarch Dr. Girlfriend and the Monarch first met when he was a henchman for Phantom Limb. He attends a party hosted by Phantom Limb as the Monarch, where she doesn't recognize him as the henchman. They end up having sex and she leaves Phantom Limb for him. They had a pretty steady relationship until after the book "The Flight of the Monarch" was published, which caused them to break up. Later, Dr. Henry Killinger reunites them and they get married, with a few complications. She now goes by the name "Dr. Mrs. The Monarch" and is no longer his number two, but his equal. In Season 6, she is unaware that her husband is disguising himself as a vigilante and killing villains assign to arch Dr. Venture. Dr. Venture In the episode Mid-life Chrysalis Dr. Girlfriend goes under cover as "Charlene" in order to inject Rusty with a serum which turns him into a caterpillar. After she does she feels awful about it and breaks it off with him, then gives him the antidote. Later, in the episode Showdown at Cremation Creek Dr. Venture recognizes her at her wedding and attempt to win her back, which doesn't work. In the episode Home is Where the Hate is he tries this once again, and finally, in the episode Return to Malice they reconcile. However in Season 6, she becomes hostile to him due to thinking he is the Blue Morpho, a vigilante who is killing the villains assign to arch him(not knowing it is actually her husband). In A Party for Tarzan, when Dr. Venture throws a party where he wears The Blue Morpho's coat (after stealing it) and goes out on his roof where he is spotted by her and the other villains. They assume he is the vigilante giving them trouble and giving Dr. Mrs. The Monarch a sniper rifle, they tell her to kill him as a way to avenge their fallen comrades. After some hesitation, she shoots Dr. Venture but due to him wearing a bullet proof vest he is able to survive and looking through her phone she discovers a message from a villain telling her he is being held captive by The Blue Morpho. This makes her see that Venture is not The Blue Morpho and her attempt was pointless. In Red Means Stop, she treats him with a neutral nature even telling him she plans to kill the Blue Morpho herself. Henchman 21 It is first revealed that 21 has a crush on Dr. Girlfriend in the episode Tears of a Sea Cow, and he first said he was falling for her in I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills however she herself is unaware of this for some time. In the episode Return to Malice she shows general concern for his well being, because of him talking to 24's skull. In the episode Assisted Suicide they bond while the Monarch is in Dr. Venture's mind. They find out they have a lot in common including a love for "Star Trek". Later on 21 confesses how he feels about her and they end up kissing. However in "Operation P.R.O.M." it is revealed that this meant nothing to her because she and the Monarch are swingers, in this same episode, and partially because of this statement, 21 quits henching for the Monarch. In the fifth season finale, Henchman 21 returns to work for her and her husband appearing to have lost interest in her. Rumors of being transgender One of the running gags of the show’s run was the rumor amongst characters that Dr. Girlfriend was a transgender woman These rumors are based upon the fact that the character is voiced by Doc Hammer, whose portrayal of the character’s voice is a deep, raspy masculine sounding tone. Hammer also played Dr. Girlfriend in live-action on a first season Venture Bros. DVD extra which showed behind-the-scenes, on-set interviews with the cast of a fictional live-action Venture Bros. movie. However in the second season, these false rumors were put to rest by Phantom Limb and Dr. Girlfriend herself. She was also drawn with an Adam's apple in The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay but this was said to have been due to an animation error. Smoking The episode “Victor. Echo. November.” has the character herself debunk the rumors when Triana Orpheus and her friend Kim encounter Dr. Girlfriend in the ladies’ room. Dr. Girlfriend sighed and said, before being asked any questions, “Yes, I belong in here, I just have a deep voice.” In the episode “Fallen Arches,” Blacula-hunter Jefferson Twilight inquires, upon hearing Dr. Girlfriend’s voice, whether she merely smoked cigarettes or ate them. In the episode "Home Is Where the Hate Is", the Monarch catches her smoking a cigarette. Dr. Girlfriend states that she has been smoking since 1989-ish, and according to Hatred smokes through three packs a day. In the episode "The Invisible Hand of Fate", she is briefly seen as a teenager at college, where her voice is deep but occasionally breaks into its original, lighter tone. Publick has also commented that much like her passion for the clothing of Jacqueline Kennedy, Dr. Girlfriend’s voice is based upon the former first lady’s own deep, semi-masculine voice. Category:Evil Love